Bloodied
by Zigbon
Summary: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Revenge is sweeter when drizzled upon with the blood of your adversaries. (Sequel to Multiplayer Chronicles)
1. Bloody Beginnings

_**Author: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND NOT FINISHED WITH MULTIPLAYER CHRONICLES AND YOU DO NOT WANT THE ENDING SPOILED, READ CHAPTER NINE OF LONEWOLF685'S STORY FIRST. IF YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT SPOILERS, OR ARE READING THIS AS A STORY WITHOUT READING MULTIPLAYER CHRONICLES, PAY NO HEED TO THIS SPOILER ALERT.**_

_TIME: 13:00 / 1 PM. LOCATION: Drone, near edge of the map._

"I presume he's already been overrun by his most cherished memories, and his most feared-" On the map known as Drone, A man tall and lean with a checkered shawl masking most of his features, stood upon a ridge with a male and female nearby. He, however, could only get out the first part of his long speech before being assassinated by another man by the name of Lonewolf685. His last word never uttered, he crumpled to the ground, his body rapidly de-spawning with a dull glow.

_LOCATION: Leonardo's Apartment in New York, New York._

As his controller released him from the game, Leonardo McMorro growled in shock and disappointment. He hadn't been able to finish his little speech before a newly rejuvenated Wolf shanked him. Although he was as colorful as a sheet of lined looseleaf paper, he still would have liked to see Felicity and Neil crush the poor soul of Wolf and co.

Sadly, when he texted his comrade and best friend Felicity, he was greeted by something that was not satisfactory. She informed him that she accepted defeat before being banned, telling him off among other things, before laying off the heat of her remarks through the passage of time. They soon became best friends once again, something he was glad he was able to fix through phone calls and other things.

Something only his personal friends, outside of the world of the console gaming, family knew about him had almost been revealed during the explanations of his hack; Leonardo was a brilliant actor. Leo patted his now powered off PlayStation 3 console.

***DING* Achievement Unlocked!: THAT'S RIGHT!**

"I should probably get around to earplugs for that annoying 'ding'." Leonardo noted dully, his features returning to normal and finishing the can of Mountain Dew next to his console before refocusing his gaze to his PlayStation.

"It's been fun, but I'm not giving up on the legacy of my own juuusst yet." He grinned savagely, sandy hair and green eyes burning with the passion of destruction and decimating. Felicity may have had her heart changed (What burned it into him more was because it was HIS hack), but Leonardo was certainly nowhere near finished. He was a relentless storm, one that would never break nor give under pressure. In short, he was going to make a new account, and get into Lodestar once more.

This time, as leader of Warthog, the lesser known subdivision of Lodestar. One thing important about leading was knowing everything. Felicity never took the time to learn; There were five divisions to each country, with Lodestar being the head of the snake. Operations were handled three different ways; separately by each subdivision, joint operations between each subdivision, or the attack team of Lodestar just went in to save time. The five subdivisions were all equal in rank; There was the east coasts' Team Warthog, the one which Leo as aiming for, but there WERE others he researched. He couldn't remember the name of the one controlling the lining of the Gulf Coast, but he knew Mortar Shell was the west coast, and the middle of the country was handled by The Chasers.

***DING* Achievement Unlocked!: IS IT TOO SOON TO MAKE REFERENCES?**

Leonardo ran a hand through his choppy hair, murmuring curses. "I need a new account." He sighed. He groaned, before stifling a yawn. "But first, I must take my leave and nap. Then, I will rain _FIRE_ upon the battlefield!" He contained his voice to a growl that could strike fear into the hearts of cold-blooded mercenaries.

_TIME: 17:00 / 5 PM, EST. LOCATION: Leonardo's Apartment._

When Leonardo awoke a few hours later, he could only utter one word. "Mercenary." As he dressed into a new outfit, comprised of a black hoodie (hood down), a pair of black skinny jeans and bandana wrapped around his mouth, He coldly and angrily grasped his controller. "Xterminator! I must get rid of loose ends." He activated his PlayStation, before letting the controller latch onto him and take him into the account creation stage. He entered a new account name. 'Symba' was now an account and a man long forgotten. Now, he was a new man. A new account. A new embodiment of rage;

Leo_The_Bloodied.

Redemption was the only thing he could comprehend as he entered the world of Call of Duty once more. He walked into a pre-game lobby, his rank now Level One, Prestige 0. As he was put onto a team, a small clan, he heard them audibly groan. He grinned, but not only at their anguish. Vengeance was at hand.

_TIME: 17:05 / 5:05 PM, EST. LOCATION: Nuketown 2025. SPAWN: In the yellow house backyard._

The sunset of Nuketown would have been beautiful if the fake area, made for testing nuclear blasts and weaponry, wasn't devised almost entirely of plastic, steel and concrete. Leonardo spawned in with a familiar carbine he favored, the M27. Since it was a base class, he hadn't favored the choice of most of the set-up; He did like the perks, but he didn't need to nitpick. While he had four levels until his Peacekeeper would be unlocked, he was not worried. He, despite what Black Ops 2 tried to make him forget, aimed to be the one-man army that was so reminiscent of the days where the grenade launcher was something that every person used, along with dual shotguns as their secondary.

***DING* Achievement Unlocked!: LOOKING AT YOU, ACTIVISION.**

He cocked his assault rifle, the ammunition magazines strapped to his left thigh. He glanced at the clan around him, before looking up to see their names. Ones he would probably forget, but he needed to learn who he could potentially team up with to overtake Warthog in a glorious uprising. This would be quite enjoyable.

_**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of the sequel to the Multiplayer Chronicles, Bloodied! The ending is kind of a cue to send in any OC's that might have been missed by Lonewolf, or new OC's all together. I will decide if they be in any storyline chapter, if they will be important, or if they will just be in one-shot game mode fights (which is mainly comprised of OC's, people from Multiplayer Chronicles that were NOT banned, and my own OC's.)**_

_**Leo: And the main character is also the bad guy, me. Kind of a weird twist, where the main character is the one who will eventually be defeated, but meh.**_

_**Author: So, yeah. Your OC's can POTENTIALLY be the main good guy/girl that stops the craziness in the end. Or, it could be that your character helps a flash from the past stop the mad man. No details will be leaked. I await your OC's and until then, adios! Chapter Two will be up shortly.**_


	2. The Private Match

_**Author's Note: NON-STORYLINE CHAPTER. Every even numbered chapter is an UPDATE / NON-STORYLINE CHAPTER / EXTENDED AUTHORS' NOTE.**_

_**Secondary Author's Note: I do not own the character Krieg, the franchise Call of Duty, or the show Fate/Stay Night, nor the character Saber. I only own the OC's NOT named.**_

**TIME: 01:00 / 1 AM. LOCATION: Plaza. GAME MODE: Team Tactical. TYPE OF MATCH: Private Match.**

Two teams, all eight of the combatants acquainted, spawned in on the map Plaza. A largely built man with a mustache and beret, with a gray trench coat and body armor underneath with white slacks, spawned in on the left side of the map. Soon after, a KSG appearing into his awaiting hands. He grinned as he felt the weight of the shotgun, assuring him that the opposition would now be mowed down. A woman spawned in next to him, in a white tee and short shorts with lightly tanned skin, taking her Executioners from her hip. She looked at the man to her left, nodding. Another man spawned behind them, in a dark hoodie with the collar of a white dress shirt poking from the shadows of his hood on both sides. As he pressed out a wrinkle in his dark dress pants, his sniper, the XPR, appeared onto his back and he retrieved it before checking the clip, before slamming it back home and letting his arms go slack, gun following shortly after

What was weird about the trio, however, was the next person who spawned next to them. They were a average looking group, but the fourth was the most extravagant of them all. He was lean, skinny, barely fit for battle. He wore a type of cape, one that ended where his waist began, and he had large, spiked hair with a dark red hue to it. He let his diamond M8A1 spawn into his hands, cocking it before holding it with one hand at his side. It was silenced, with a larger-than-normal stock added onto it. He pushed a button near the clip, seemingly going into a fully automatic firing mode.

On the opposite side of the map, an albino dressed firmly in white spawned in, a base FAL spawning into his hands. A woman, with blonde hair tied into a bun with a white blouse and blue skirt, also spawned in. She seemed skittish as her weapon, the MTAR, spawned into her hands. The albino man comforted her, holding her shoulder gently and kissing her cheek. She blushed heavily, shaking her head and cocking her weapon. During this time, a man in a long, black coat with golden irises and black hair which descended down the right part of his face and down to his shoulder spawned in as well, with a S12 lying in his _hand_, since he didn't have his left hand at all. He had a shark-like grin, awaiting the rest of his team to come in. The last person in was another female, this time the female was dressed in a bright pink hoodie with the hood down, dark jeans and a pink beanie. She blew a large, pink bubble of gum, popping it before pulling it back into her mouth with her tongue. Her Kap-40 rested in the holster on her hip, and a Chicom CQB gripped tightly in her right hand. A longer barrel was built into the gun, as was a red dot sight with the Party Rock sight reticule.

**A timer ticked in front of them; 5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

Both teams rushed forward, the hooded man on the left side jumped up a ladder, quickly scrambling up and setting position like a bee with a hive, a Claymore defending the ladder that was just previously scaled. The large man rushed up the middle staircase, his KSG now having a laser sight turned on, the red beam glowing against a nearby wall. He slammed against cover, exhaling before standing up to take aim. As he stood up, several pistol cartridges teared through his body armor, causing him to collapse and die. The murderer reloaded her Chicom, a slight giggle escaping her before a large, rather fast moving bullet tore through her shoulder. While the gore was censored, her arm still flew away from her, killing her instantly.

The previously mentioned albino and blonde holed up in the bar, the albino taking aim from behind the bar to the rest of the club outside, while she laid prone and was aiming with her MTAR down the doorway to the left of the albino. The man cooed reassurances at the female, easing her anxiety.

The tanned woman with dual Executioners creeped through the right side of the map that seemed rather isolated, save her teammate scoping down that part of the alley before routinely going to the other side of the roof and defend there. She pressed forward, entering the jewelry store before getting beat down by an one-armed man. He aimed down his S12's sight, shooting four shells mercilessly into her chest, blowing her apart. He chuckled, before the chuckle erupted into a maniacal laugh. Then, four rounds blew through his own chest.

"Karma is a bitch." The caped individual whispered into the now dying mans' ear, pushing him to the ground and bowing at the dead body, before rapidly hurrying away. Now, the sniper and caped gunman were left on the team of mercenaries, and the albino and blonde on the ISA side. The first mistake, however, was when the caped murderer walked into the club, not expecting two rounds of FAL bullets to blow his brains better than any death metal he could ever listen to.

The hooded sniper shouted an expletive as he watched his caped comrade die, scoping out of his sniper and leaping from the roof. He rolled when he landed, softening the blow. He ran from the middle staircase to the right of the map, lapping over a barrier and ending his furious sprint at the jewelry store. He heaved in exhaustion, picking up the S12 of the fallen enemy, their bodies now de-spawning.

He walked into the club from the bottom right of the map, creeping behind the defense of the albino and blonde. He switched from the shotgun to sniper, aiming at the albino and firing. The albino was knocked over, dying instantly as his body was nearly severed in two by the XPR bullet. As he dragged his scope to his second target, a bullet flew through his scope and scored HIM in the head, an ironic death by any stretch of the imagination. His body went limp, the announcer exclaiming about their defeat. The blonde woman dropped her weapon in shock, before cheering in victory.

Saber was back into the CoD experience, with the help of Krieg and some of their friends. As the match faded back to the lobby, the beret wearing man saluted Krieg before walking out of the lobby. The three women all came into a hug, a small shriek coming from the hoodie clad female. "I'm SOOO happy for you Saber!" She gushed, and Saber only laughed. "Thank you." The tan woman and younger female both left, along with the caped man and hooded male. The man wearing the coat with only one arm grinned, without malice, before slipping out of the lobby. Krieg walked up behind Saber, wrapping his arms around her. "So, how was your first match of being back in the saddle?" He cooed into her ear, kissing her cheek gently. She blushed and rested into the hug, the pair rocking on their heels. "It was… good. Nice and exhilarating, for sure. I'm glad we have friends like them…" She murmured, before the couple kissed and broke apart. Krieg heard a familiar buzz from his tac-pad, but blatantly ignored it.

This was his personal time with Arturia.

_**Author's Note: NOT EVERY CHAPTER WILL END ALL NICE AND GOOEY WITH CHARACTERS LIKE KRIEG AND ARTURIA. After this, there is going to be a lot of Leo being a huge jackass or just actual, competitive matches between random players.**_

_**Leo: OH, THANKS.**_


	3. Of Kittens and Deception

**TIME: 17:06 / 5:06 PM, EST. LOCATION: Nuketown 2025. SPAWN: Yellow House backyard.**

Leonardo glanced at one name, then back to it's owner with a wild grin, hidden beneath his bandana. This woman, rather young lady, was the spitting image of Felicity, albeit it shorter, less sadistic, and with more hair that was slightly more wavy. She was dressed in a blue frock coat, black, loose pants and a cap that looked like a visor, but he couldn't be sure.

He spoke to her; "Do you happen to know a female named Felicity?" He inquired, and what he didn't expect was her to snarl at him.

"Why are you asking?" She spat icy venom, glaring at the man beside her.

"Well, there is no need to be rude." Leonardo spat venom right back, but she didn't stand down. "I'm Leonardo, you?"

"Katzen." Said female hissed, obviously in no mood to talk after the subject he just brought up; This sparked an idea in his mind.

"Something tells me you and her are not on good terms. I can help you on that matter." Leo said, waiting for the last five seconds of the timer to end; This sparked Katzen's interest as she turned her head, her scowl lightening to a small, disbelieving frown. "Talk to me more after the match." The sentence was flourished with a friend request, one he took a few seconds to accept before sprinting into the garage of the yellow house.

Leonardo slammed against the garage door with a rattle, before aiming around the corner with his M27. He caught sight of a male and female rushing, male equipped with a shotgun, and a SMG on the female.; He prioritized the male, as he had something that resembled a KSG, and that would hurt.

He aimed up slightly, shooting four rounds into the man's neck and head area. The rag doll effect of Call of Duty made his body backflip, before slamming into asphalt. Leo got hit by an SMG bullet by the female; nothing serious, but enough to make him back away from the garage. He rested his M27 against his body, sprinting up the staircase of the yellow house and diving into the stairwell.

Leonardo landed just before the stairs, and in his dive he knocked over the familiar face of the SMG using female. He scrambled, taking out his combat knife and sitting on her abdomen before she could stand up. He slammed the knife down, and her resistance was predictable. Pushing with as much power as he could against her grasp, steel finally pressed into flesh. The female wanted to scream, but with vocal chords as useful as a wet noodle, she couldn't.

He stood up, yanking his bloodied knife from her throat. He turned before getting pushed into the wall, falling down the stairs. Leo hissed in pain, as he saw a man carelessly saunter down the stairway, his weapon limp at his side as he chuckled. Leo's eyes refocused, seeing that it was a sniper rifle; Ballista, to be precise. However, it's wielder wasn't a member of Lodestar, or Omeagus. Just an overconfident bastard.

Leonardo had no weapon besides his combat knife (One that he would use, anyway) to combat this enemy; He rolled to the side, out of the man's view as he dusted his pants and was prepared to murder his third victim. The Ballista, and it's owner, never showed however. Leonardo fought back his curiosity turning to leave, before the sound of another human falling down stairs came. He turned, watching a limp body collide with the wall.

A female voice laughed at him. "First, you tell me you can help and the first thing I do is save you." She sighed, shaking her head. "Something tells me you're more than just a level one." She said, crossing her arms as her own weapon, a Type 25, was held tightly by her left hand. In the other was his base M27, and she held it out to him.

He nodded his thanks, taking his weapon and checking it's clip; It still had enough bullets for a reload to be irrational. He shrugged; "It's a thing for me."

She let a small smirk cross her face, before she replaced it with the disapproving frown. "I'll be on my way, then." Leonardo nodded, leaving the yellow house with his weapon pressed firmly to his shoulder.

As the rest of the game was somewhat uneventful, as he only manage to rack up twelve kills and no deaths, he didn't accept this as his beginning of redemption. As he unlocked the create-a-class set-up, he immediately made the Peacekeeper a class. He used a Semtex and two concussion grenades, the Peacekeeper. His perks were the base perks of Lightweight, Toughness and Dexterity, while he put a Five-Seven into his secondary slot.

Pretty much, a good, standard soldier.

They reappeared into the pre-game lobby, many people leaving. He looked to his tac-pad as it buzzed, signaling Katzen's invite to a private party. As he was whisked away into the party menu, Katzen sat cross-legged. Leonardo nodded at her, and she glared at him with the same piercing eyes of Felicity. Especially when she was angry. "Tell me. Everything." Katzen growled at him, and he resisted the urge to bark at her out of spite and amusement at such uncanny hatred.

Leonardo huffed, "Tell me, why do you despise Felicity so much?" Leo saw her eyes widen at the question, probably not expecting such a confrontational answer to her demand.

"Because I do, now spill the beans!" She hissed, looking ready to lunge at him and tear him to pieces. He chuckled.

And he spilled the beans.


	4. Extended Author's Note

_**EXTENDED AUTHORS' NOTE: To reviewer Kiu1q2w; Yes! Send me information and I'll see where I can place the character.**_

_**To author/reviewer Lonewolf685: Thank you for the continuing support and allowing me to continue your story and use your OC's.**_

_**To author/reviewer Xterminater: Your character is coming in soon; Ultimately, his fate is different than what I had planned.**_

_**To future reviewers: Don't be scared! If you want to criticize my writing, I accept all help and tips given. If you want to submit an OC, here is a basic format;**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Weapon(s):**_

_**Perk(s) and Wildcards:**_

_**Extra Information:**_

_**Anyway, I'm storyboarding/revising my plot, from after meeting Katzen to Leo's eventual demise. So, if my uploading on just about anything seems slow, blame my self-diagnosed neatness complex. Anyway, yeah. Zigbon, out.**_


End file.
